


Oi, M

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Remixed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like a bloody poofter, confessing my feelings to you and all that rubbish that girls go on about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi, M

**Author's Note:**

> For [wayfairer's](http://wayfairer.livejournal.com/) [anonymous love letter meme](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wayfairer/467532.html?mode=reply). Remixed by Grace into [You're a Little Late (Letters Never Sent Remix)](http://remix.illuminatedtext.com/dbfiction.php?fiction_id=256) for Remix_redux III (2005).

Oi, M,

I feel like a bloody poofter, confessing my feelings to you and all that rubbish that girls go on about. Anonymously, at that - Prongs would tell me I'm being a coward and that I should be a man and tell you face to face, once he got done yelling about me fancing my best (male) mate. Seriously, though, I love you. I love the way you try to act the upstanding Prefect but cave and prank with us in the end; I love the way your hair gets into your eyes and you brush it away while holding your quill and end up getting ink all over your forehead; I love the way you try to hide chocolate because you think we'll steal it even though we know you keep it in your sock drawer but haven't sneaked any in the last five years.

Too many details to keep going (Prongs is getting suspicious and he keeps trying to steal this parchment), but one more. I love the look in your eyes when you open them the morning after and you look all broken and cut up on the outside, but you're still strong and together. I mean, you're strong and together for everyone else, even Wormtail and Prongs, but you're fragile with me and it makes me feel sappy and protective and girly when you open your eyes and see me and then close them and smile this tiny little smile like you feel like you're safe and you trust me.

So enough with the mushiness, I have to go thump Prongs for nearly ripping this in two when he tried to grab it. Not sure what I'll do with it, since I'm pretty sure you fancy Marlene Dorset in Ravenclaw and won't want to see this. Love you anyway.

P.


End file.
